Pedoleon
are the space beasts in Ultraman Nexus TV series. They appeared in episodes 1-4, 12, and 37. They are known for their appetite for gasoline, ethanol and oil, as well as living organisms including humans. Subtitle: History Ultraman Nexus One night at a gas station, a truck pulled up to get some gas, but a strange liquid from underneath the truck began to reform and would cause problems. The liquid turned into , the first of many Space Beasts to come to Earth, and was close to eating a gas station worker had a shot not been fired, forcing it to flee. The assailants of Pedoleon Klein were none other than the elite task force created by TLT, Night Raiders, who soon tracked the bizarre organism into a tunnel and blasted it to pieces. However, it wasn't the only member of its species to come to Earth. Another Pedoleon Klein later appeared mysteriously as it attacked a bus full of people. Kazuki Komon, an unknowing transfer member of Night Raiders, found the bus and was soon found by Pedoleon Klein. Before the kaiju could devour him, a fire ball from the sky destroyed the organism and the fire ball revealed itself to be a silver giant. This would be the first of many appearances of Ultraman Nexus and faded away just as Night Raiders showed up. Two more appeared in a forest weeks later and managed to eat two unfortunate teenage men. As one was about to eat a young woman, Night Raiders arrived and killed both of the Space Beasts. After Pedoleon Klein lost four member of its species, remnants of them fused into appeared in a factory and already devoured a worker as it chased after two others. Night Raiders were sent in and after one of Pedoleon Groß lost a tentacle, it spawned two more and grabbed the two men it was chasing as hostages. Night Raiders was ordered to shoot the Space Beast, but before anything was done it began to walk away. Just then, a man in black turned into Ultraman Nexus and used the Savage Belt to free Pedoleon Groß's two hostages and placed them down gently. Before the battle could start, Night Raiders member, Nagi began to open fire on Nexus. It wasn't enough to stop Nexus as he began to assault the Space beast until it began to emit gas from its back that was highly flammable and turned into Pedoleon Fliegen. After Pedoleon Fliegen turned into , Ultraman Nexus and Night Raiders went after the space beast by air. Nexus quickly switched from Anphans mode to Junis, and trapped Pedoleon Fliegen in the Meta Field and destroyed him. Another Pedoleon Groß would later appear, having devoured some cars with passengers on it. With Night Raider were sent into mission, the monster fired an energy blast, revealed to have learned the tactic from the Night Raider assaults. Transforming into Fliegen, the aerial war raged on until Nexus arrived and battled the beast. He summoned the Meta Field and finally terminated the beast inside the pocket dimension. When Komon was infected with partial of a Beast Cell, he began to receive hallucinations of a group of Pedoleon. Klein trying to attack him as it actually tried to feed on Komon's anger until Himeya appeared and exorcise the entity. Despite Zagi had been annihilated, however remnants of his beasts would appear on Earth, terrorizing. Near the end of the final episode, a swarm of Pedoleon Fliegen rampaged with the Night Raiders attacked them in front of public, with their operation is no longer being a secret. Trivia *The Pedoleans are tributes to Goga from Ultra Q. *All Pedoleons' motif are based on slugs, amoeba, and sea anemone. *Their body structures and shape are based on Anomalocalris. *Like jellyfish, their body is 95% water. *The different variations of Pedoleon all have German words that relate to their current state: **Klein, the German word for 'small'. **Groß, the German word for 'large'. **Fliegen, the German word for 'flight'. *Pedoleon Groß's suit would later remodeled into Chronorm's suit. *Pedoleon Groß's was intended to be quadruped. Data - Groß= Pedoleon Groß :;Stats *Height: 20 ~ 50 m *Weight: 25,000 ~ 45,000 t *Predation Method: Catch the human (even the ones in the car) with its tentacles and eat them with their big mouth. :;Powers and Weapons *Morph: Pedoleon Groß can morph into Pedoleon Fliegen. *Liquefy: Pedoleon Groß can liquefy itself at will. *Growth: Pedoleon Groß can grow after consuming gasoline, oil, or alcohol. *Tentacles: Pedoleon Groß can create tentacles from the mouth on its chest. It also has three whip-like tentacles for fingers on each hand. These tentacles can use red lightning to shock enemies. *Gas: Pedoleon Groß can emit white flammable gas from his back. *Homing Fire Balls: Pedoleon Groß can launch fire balls from it's antennae that can home in on enemies, but are rather weak as they could barely down a plane. It learned this attack from the assaults of Night Raiders. *Repel Flash: Pedoleon Groß can create a red flash from his mouth that will repel enemies a few hundred feet. Pedoleon Grob Gas.png|Gas PedoleonShock.png|Repel Flash - Fliegen= - Silver= Pedoleon Fliegen (Silver Variant) With Zagi's demise, remnants of his Space Beasts army were still at large. Near the end of the final episode of Ultraman Nexus, a swarm of smaller and silver version of Pedoleon Fliegen attacked a city, only to be wiped again with Night Raiders, now with the members expanded. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Pedoleon Fliegen can fly at high speeds. }} }} Gallery Pedoleon-0.jpg Pedoleon-1.jpg Pedoleon-2.jpg Nexus vs Pedoleon Gros.jpg PEDOLEON_I.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Space Beasts Category:Mollusk Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultra N Project Category:First Kaiju